Xenoarcheologia
La xenoarcheologia o esoarcheologia, detta anche archeologia spaziale,L'espressione "archeologia spaziale" è anche usato, in campo ufologico e pseudoscientifico, per indicare la cosiddetta archeologia misteriosa o pseudoarcheologia. è una disciplina scientifica ipotetica, principalmente presente nella fantascienza. È ipotizzata come un settore dell'archeologia che avrebbe come oggetto i resti materiali di civiltà aliene e come campo di azione corpi celesti come asteroidi o altri pianeti. Non va confusa con l'archeoastronomia, che è invece l'attuale disciplina che studia le concezioni che le antiche civiltà avevano dei fenomeni astronomici. Il concetto di xenoarcheologia è analogo a quello di "xenobiologia" (o esobiologia, che tuttavia costituisce anche un campo speculativo della biologia reale), o di "xenolinguistica". Un esempio di xenoarcheologia è rappresentato nella seconda parte del film 2001: Odissea nello spazio, quando sulla superficie lunare si ha il ritrovamento di un grande monolito nero sotterrato ad arte in tempi remoti. Tra gli autori di fantascienza che si sono particolarmente concentrati sul tema dell'archeologia spaziale è possibile citare Jack McDevitt. Anche vari autori legati all'ufologia hanno scritto su questo tema, soprattutto in relazione alla controversa teoria degli antichi astronauti. Esempi nella fantascienza Nella fantascienza i temi legati alla xenoarcheologia sono comuni. Le opere sull'esplorazione di enigmatici artefatti extraterrestri sono ironicamente inserite nella categoria del Big Dumb Object ("grande oggetto muto"). Alcuni dei più significativi esempi di xenoarcheologia immaginaria sono il romanzo di Arthur C. Clarke Incontro con Rama, il racconto Omnilingue di H. Beam Piper e il ciclo dell' Heritage Universe di Charles Sheffield. I romanzi fantascientifici di Jack McDevitt spesso sono incentrati su misteri storici ed archeologici umani o alieni. Romanzi Esempi di opere fantascientifiche incentrate sul tema: * Crociera nell'infinito (The Voyage of the Space Beagle, 1939-1950) di A. E. van Vogt * 2001: Odissea nello spazio (1968) di Arthur C. Clarke * Incontro con Rama (Rendezvous With Rama, 1972) di Arthur C. Clarke * La porta dell'infinito (Gateway, 1976) di Frederik Pohl * Strata (1981) di Terry Pratchett * The Hercules Text (1986) e Il sonno degli dei (The Engines of God, 1995) di Jack McDevitt * Le rovine di Isis (The ruins of Isis, 1987) di Marion Zimmer Bradley * The Past of Forever (Children of the Stars, libro 4, 1989) di Juanita Coulson * Pianeta di caccia (Grass, 1989) di Sheri S. Tepper * Il ciclo dell'Heritage Universe (1990-2002) di Charles Sheffield * Trilogia de L'alba della notte (The Night's Dawn Trilogy, 1996-1999) di Peter F. Hamilton * Rivelazione (Revelation Space, 2000) di Alastair Reynolds * Saga of Seven Suns (2002-2007; in particolare il primo libro Hidden Empire, 2002) di Kevin J. Anderson * Wasteland of Flint (2003)Sixth Sun: Wasteland of Flint, by Thomas Harlan e House of Reeds (2004)Sixth Sun: House of Reeds, by Thomas Harlan di Thomas Harlan * Angeli spezzati (Broken Angels, 2003) di Richard Morgan Racconti * Le cripte di Yoh-Vombis (The Vaults of Yoh-Vombis, Weird Tales, maggio 1932)[http://www.eldritchdark.com/writings/short-stories/231/the-vaults-of-yoh-vombis Storia editoriale di The Vaults of Yoh-Vombis] di Clark Ashton Smith * Alle montagne della follia (At the Mountains of Madness, 1931, pubbl. 1936) di H. P. Lovecraft * La sentinella (The Sentinel, 1948) di Arthur C. Clarke * Omnilingue (Omnilingual, 1957) di H. Beam Piper Filmografia * Alien (1979) di Ridley Scott * Stargate (1994) di Roland Emmerich * Doom (2005) di Andrzej Bartkowiak * Indiana Jones e il regno del teschio di cristallo (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, 2008) di Steven Spielberg * Atto di forza (1990) di Paul Verhoeven Televisione * Stargate SG-1 e il suo spin-off Stargate Atlantis * Vari episodi di Star Trek. Nella serie Star Trek: The Next Generation, il capitano Jean-Luc Picard è appassionato di archeologia su altri mondi, dedicando a quest'attività le proprie rare vacanze. Nella serie Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, il personaggio di Jadzia Dax possiede tra le altre una laurea in esoarcheologia. * Vari episodi di Babylon 5 * Doctor Who Videogiochi * Rendezvous with Rama (1984) e RAMA (1996) sono basati sul romanzo di Clarke * Wing Commander: Privateer (1993) * Alien Legacy (1994) * The Dig (1995) *''Star Trek: A Final Unity'' (1995) * Freelancer (2003) * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) * Doom 3 (2004) * Resistance (2006) * Halo 3 (2007) *In Mass Effect (2007) scoprire misteri di un'antica razza estinta, conosciuta come i Protheans, ha un'importanza significativa nella trama; inoltre uno dei personaggi della squadra è uno xenoarchaeologo. Note Collegamenti interni * Extraterrestri nella fantascienza * Teoria degli antichi astronauti * UFO nell'antichità * Viaggio interstellare * Xenofiction * Zecharia Sitchin Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Temi tipici della fantascienza Categoria:Ufologia